


Two Hearts

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Innocent, Romance, Stand-alone chapters, Valentines Day Fic, Waking Up Gently, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Attempts at Sonamy and fluff.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Total Fluff

_Total Fluff_

Amy and Sonic sat together on the sofa, they didn't know how long they'd been there, but it felt like hours. Both of them were waiting for Tails to arrive to help them set up for a particular holiday party, but evidently he ran late today. So they were silent as they awkwardly tried to be patient.

Eventually, Sonic disrupted this.

"So…." He looked briefly at Amy, and then away. "You excited for the party?"

She blushed and replied," Oh, yes. I've waited quite awhile for this!" _Are you ever going to…_

Sonic laughed, nervously. "Yeah…"

She spoke up," Do you have someone in mind?"

He, again, laughed in the nervous tense. "No. Not yet." _Well, actually…_

She blushed harder. "I do…" _Please, ask who._

"Oh. Well, who is i-"

Tails knocked on the door, and Amy sighed in disappointment as Sonic called," Come in!"

_If only I could tell you…_

* * *

The party was soon all set up and in full swing. The cotton candy pink decorations hung from corner to corner of the house, the refreshment table was lavished with all kinds of bright delicacies, and all the guests (most with a partner) were talking to one another. And both Amy and Sonic knew that the time was approaching when everyone would read the valentines they received soon.

Amy slipped away, without notice, into the closet to write something….

Out in the main room, everyone was taking a seat.

Sonic called everyone's attention," Ok, it's time to read out the valentines!" Everyone looked about eagerly to see who would go first. Eventually, Rouge was picked.

She opened her valentine and was about to read, when Tails asked," Wait! Where's Amy?"

"She was here a second ago," Cream commented.

"Maybe she's too shy to do it!" Charmy exclaimed.

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. Sonic, can you go get one?"

Sonic hid a blush and nodded, leaving to search around.

Interestingly, he indeed decided to look inside the back closet….

There she was. Amy Rose was sitting cross-legged on the closet floor (it was a decent size) and she was writing on a pink, heart-shaped card, ignorant of Sonic. He chuckled, lightly, and she looked up, blushing. "Do you need some help with that?" Sonic joked, still nervously.

She blushed harder. "Well, Sonic, I just- I don't know what to say to this person…" _Ask me who._

Sonic shrugged. "What- what do you want to say?"

"That…that I love him, and I don't want to let him go." She stuttered.

"Then, just say so."

Nervously, she reached out and took his hand. He blushed with her. "If you're sure…" she said, slowly. She swallowed hard. "I love you, and I don't want you to go."

He looked down at his feet, and then looked back to her. "Funny," he pulled a valentine out from his "pocket" and gave it to her. "I was going to give mine to you."

She blinked twice, imagining it to vanish suddenly. But still, there it was in her hands. His heart to hold. "But, Sonic, you said you didn't know who you'd give it to!"

He smirked, cheeks still red. "Yeah, well , I might've lied."

She giggled. "Sonic!"

"I'm sorry, Ames. "

She stopped laughing, wiping happy tears from her eyes. "It's ok, Sonic. " _Does this mean?_

Sonic nodded at the look on her face. _I think so, Ames._

He lightly brushed the hair out of her face, and slowly leaned in. She gasped quickly, and went to meet his lips. And, like that, they kissed.

When they finally pulled away, they found they were still blushing, and as a result, they laughed at themselves.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Are we- is this-"

"Sonamy? You bet!"

* * *

They walked back into the main room, as a pair.

It turned out, they weren't the only newly found couple.

As they rounded the hall corner, Rouge and Knuckles were making out. (Much to some others' disgust).

Tails blushed. "Sorry. She was eager to read the card…" But Sonic and Amy only laughed.


	2. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned second stand-alone in this supposed "oneshot"

Morning Light

It was 6 a.m. in the morning, and her eyes opened wide.

She looked around her right away, and found things were mostly just as they were when she had fallen asleep, (which she suspected was at 3 a.m.- three hours of sleep, woo).

There were bodies lying in all areas of her bedroom floor- and by "bodies" her hazy mind meant sleeping ones.

Blaze was closest to her, rolled up in her lilac sleeping bag with her eyes closed serenely. Amy was impressed at the fact that the princess even made sleeping look sophisticated, and she felt a little embarrassed at the way that she slept in turn. At least no one had seen her.

Cream was on her left, with slightly more space between them. (Cream had warned that she occasionally kicked in her sleep). Her face was turned away from Amy's view, but she could see the steady rise and fall of her small figure as she breathed.

There were the others; Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Marine, all lying in various positions nearby, though she couldn't see them as well as she could those nearest to her.

It was then, surveying the room, that she realized there was one person's sleeping bag that she didn't see. She looked about frantic, and with a startled gasp she saw that Sonic was sitting up on her bed, staring at her with wearied, but wide, eyes.

"Sonic." She demanded, in a whisper. "What are you doing up there? I thought we agreed to all sleep down on the floor?"

"We did. But I didn't sleep!" He chuckled to himself at her surprise. "I told ya I could do it."

"Well, I never expected that you actually would. That's...that's not healthy, Sonic."

"I know." He yawned. "But it's only one night, and I succeeded."

She shook her head and wished she'd gotten more sleep herself. "What did you even do all night?"

"Watched everyone else sleep."

She went red with embarrassment, and slight horror considering how creepy that was.

Sonic only laughed. "I'm joking. I went out for a run, checked up on your garden outside, and I ate some chips- I hope you don't mind." He gestured to the empty bag of chips beside him, and she laughed quietly.

"I...I guess I don't mind. So long as you weren't watching me."

"Oh, yeah. I was sitting here, eating my chips, and watching this show called 'Amy Rose Sleeping', too bad you couldn't see it. It's one of those shows that only come on after everyone goes to bed." He smirked and winked at her, despite his morning haze.

She couldn't help but laugh nervously.

He stood up from the bed, careful not to step on anyone, and he stretched. "So, it's morning. Do you mind if I start your coffee maker?"

"Oh, good idea." She got up carefully, and followed him to her kitchen.

As she blinked off the sleep, she realized it was surreal to have Sonic in her kitchen, making coffee of all things. She wished it could always stay that way.

"How long do you think the others will be asleep?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows? I think Blaze or Espio will be the next ones up though, they seem like early risers."

"They do."

Sonic waited a few minutes, before he poured some coffee into the mugs that she supplied.

"One for me." He sipped loudly, almost obscenely, and Amy shook her head. "And one for you." He handed the second one to her, with another tired wink.

"Thank you," she breathed. She fluttered her eyelashes a bit, almost too obviously, and she cursed herself for doing it as she took a sip.

He laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"You, um, trying to flirt?" He coughed.

"Um, well, I mean-"

"I know you." He said, laughing nonetheless. "I'm used to it by now. Nice pajamas, by the way."

She blushed heavily at that, but gave a quick, "Thanks," anyway.

She went over to her kitchen blinds, the ones that were set over her small wooden table, and she opened them ceremoniously.

"So. Morning." She sighed, glancing at him.

"Mornin'." He repeated, smiling at her in a way that made her wonder. What had she done to earn such sudden flirtations?

Then she realized it could probably be traced to the fact that he hadn't slept last night. It was slightly less nice after that realization, but she wasn't disheartened. After all, he was uninhibited without sleep. He was speaking what he already thought, and this- this was what made her day.

She smiled to herself and took another sip of her coffee.

It was a beautiful day, after all.

And the sunlight gleamed beautifully in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO. I love fluff, and I don't mind romance stories from time to time. But is it my usual? Hec no. Also, "Total Fluff" (I hate the name now, to be honest. I might change it) was supposed to be retired but apparently I might bring it up from time to time whenever I feel like posting random soft romantic stand-alones I guess. I hope you all like it.
> 
> This isn't a second chapter to the first one, they both stand alone. I posted it under this because they both have that same sort of mood.
> 
> Fun Fact: I don't even ship Sonamy. I mean, it's not bad (don't come after me, Sonamy fans), I just don't love it as much as other ships. I'm basically neutral to it. Despite this, lol.


End file.
